


If I'm well, you can tell that she's been with me now

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Chuck Dixon era, F/F, Fanart, Pre-Flashpoint (DCU), Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Art summaries are hard. Marker drawing of Babs and Dinah circa 2000.





	If I'm well, you can tell that she's been with me now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).




End file.
